


Helpless

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Drabble, M/M, Minor Amane Misa/Yagami Light, POV Male Character, POV Near, POV Queer Character, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Mello/Near - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Near reflects on the differences and similarities between himself and Misa. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note.

Misa Amane is helplessly, stupidly, pathetically in love with Light Yagami. She’d’ve done anything for him.

Everyone knows this.

Most don’t know Near is helplessly, stupidly, pathetically in love with Mello and might’ve done anything for him.

He tries to tell himself Mello was better than Yagami. Mello had to know, or he could have known, if he’d let himself. However, he was never so cruel as to utilise this knowledge.

He tries to tell himself, no matter how much he’d loved Mello, he wouldn’t have let himself be used by someone who didn’t and couldn’t love him.

He tries.


End file.
